1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with integrated touch screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch screens are a type of input device that is included in image displaying devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), Plasma Display Panel (PDPs), Electroluminescent Displays (ELDs), and Electrophoretic Display (EPDs), and allows a user to input information by pressing or touching a touch sensor of a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while a user looks at the screen of the image displaying device.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for a display device with integrated touch screen of in-cell type in which elements constituting the touch screen are provided inside the display device so as to realize slimness in mobile terminals such as smart phone and tablet PC.
In case of a general in-cell type touch screen display, touch data is transmitted to a system once every one vertical sync signal Vsync to define one frame period. In this case, a frequency for transmitting new data to all pixels of a panel is referred to as a display frame rate. In the general in-cell type touch screen display, the touch data is transmitted once to the system every one vertical sync signal Vsync to define one frame period.
Hereinafter, a driving method of a general display device with integrated touch screen of in-cell type will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a timing diagram illustrating signals of display time and touch time according to one vertical sync signal in a general display device with integrated touch screen.
In case of a general display device with integrated self-capacitive touch screen of an in-cell type, as shown in FIG. 1, display time (D) and touch time (T) are time-divisionally driven according to a data enable DE signal during one frame based on one vertical sync signal.